The Fifth Marauder
by awaylaughingonafastcamel
Summary: Lucy Murphy is best friends with the biggest trouble makers in school. Her 7th year is eventful to say the least. Life's never quiet with Remus, Sirius, James and Peter around! Please read and all reviews are greatly appreciated. some L&J. not slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Fifth Marauder

**The Fifth Marauder.**

Lucy was sprawled across the armchair beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The morning sunlight illuminated her dark hair. Her mouth was slightly open while she slept.

'Come on, what way should we wake her?' a male voice whispered. A second voice answered the first "We'll levitate her and then leave her in…in…"

"The Slytherin common room!" the first voice exclaimed. "Nice one, James" a third voice squeaked excitedly. "I don't know guys, Luce will go absolutely mental."

None of the boys noticed the girl suddenly opening her eyes, her hair sticking up in all directions. Quietly she crept off the chair and moved towards the couch where James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were plotting. "Too right I will Remus!" shouted Lucy. With a high pitched scream Peter fell off the squashy piece of furniture. The other three boys snorted with laughter.

"Oh yeah, very manly Wormtail!" grinned Sirius. "Well now that you mention it…." Lucy smirked and flicked her wand. James and Sirius simultaneously flinched. Looking confused they felt their bodies, worried that they had suddenly sprouted distinctly feminine body parts. Identical sighs of relief were heard.

"Looks like you've lost your touch…" Sirius trailed off in horror as a flirting, giggling voice came from his mouth. "Hahahaha, Padfoot", James abruptly stopped and covered his mouth with his hands, as if hoping that nobody would notice the female voice he was speaking in.

"Luce" Remus tested his own voice. "Oh, thank God! You didn't hex me." Smiling slightly, Lucy glanced at the still shocked Sirius and James. "Well those two were the schemers. And Wormtail already made himself seem like a girl without needing any help" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Peter who had gotten off the floor and was glaring at her.

With a glance at the large clock on the wall, she strolled away from the four boys. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get changed for breakfast."

"Hey you can't just leave us like this!" shrieked Sirius. A sixth year walking past sniggered and raised her eyebrows at Sirius. He winked suggestively, obviously not realising the reason that she had laughed. "Sorry, I'm not interested in girls in _that_ way" she giggled.

Sirius's face darkened as he stared at Lucy. "We have reputations to uphold you know!" Sirius hissed. James nodded in agreement with his hands still firmly covering his mouth, clearly afraid that a feminine voice might slip out accidentally. "Yeah I forgot about that", Lucy feigned a look of concern. "I could fix your voices…. But that wouldn't be any fun now would it! You're the great Potter and Black! I'm sure you'll find some counter spell". With one last evil laugh Lucy ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Before walking in the door she turned and called down "Eventually!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything you recognise.

Lucy dumped her bag on the floor and flopped onto her bed. "That was a long day", she announced to nobody in particular. "Yep", answered Sylvie Green, a tall blonde girl who was currently lounging on a bean bag.

A loud bang announced Lily Evan's entrance to the room. "Hi everyone. You would not believe the day that I have just had. Firstly, McGonagall gave me so many Head duties for tonight that I'll probably fall asleep doing them. I mean, she's raving if she thinks that I will get through them all. Secondly, James Potter was acting like the biggest prat all day. He would not stop speaking in this stupid girly voice." Screwing up her nose in disgust she mimicked him- "Lily I can't help it!" "Seriously, it's not my fault"

Lily continued to rant about James and gradually everyone stopped paying attention.

Everyone that is, apart from Lucy. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously but when she spoke, it was in a pleasant and calm voice. "Lily, if you're going to badmouth one of my best mates at least make sure I'm not in the room, yeah? James is a really nice guy, and if you refuse to see that, well it's your loss isn't it." Getting up from the bed Lucy walked towards the door, passing a slightly stunned Lily. "Oh and Lily, it really wasn't his fault about the voice. I hexed him and Sirius this morning and as it's a spell that I made up myself… well I doubt very much that they're going to find a way to stop it".

Lucy grinned at the laughing girls in the dormitory. "Well done! They've finally gotten a taste of their own medicine", Sylvie giggled. She had been on the receiving end of a marauder prank recently when Sirius had bewitched Sir Cadogan to follow her all day. It had been annoying, to say the least. "Well, I'm going down to the common room, I'll talk to you later", said Lucy. "See ya Luce!" Marlene McKinnon shouted after her.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs Lucy smiled to herself at the thought of Lily's expression. Well she had hardly expected Lucy to stay quiet while she slagged James off. Running her hands through her long hair she remembered the first time that she had met the boys.

_The sorting hat was on top of her head and she could hear a small voice in her ear. "Well you've got a certain talent for mischief there's no doubt about that. But also, bravery and brains. Yes, I think that you are perfect for GRYFFINDOR!" As she went to the table she sat down beside a boy with very dark hair. "Sirius Black" "Lucy Murphy", she smiled politely at him. They were soon chatting and were joined by another boy who introduced himself as James Potter. "Well actually I'm Muggle born so this was a complete shock__" Lucy confided to James and Sirius. "It was a bit sad actually, leaving all my Muggle friends behind" "Well you can count on us to be your friends" James and Sirius assured her._

Since that day Lucy, James, Sirius and later Remus and Peter had been the best of friends. Lucy's roommates found it slightly odd that she was such good friends with boys but to Lucy it seemed perfectly natural- they were like the four teenage, over excitable brothers she'd never had.

A loud, deep voice broke into her thoughts "Gonna stand here all day, then?" Glancing up at Sirius, Lucy frowned "How did you get your voice back?" "I don't know actually… it came back bit by bit. James hasn't gotten his fixed yet though. He's still squeaking away. I must just be too masculine for your spell to keep working." He sighed dramatically with his hand across his brow at the thought of his masculinity. Laughing, Lucy ruffled his hair fondly "You are SUCH an idiot!" "Ah, but you love me anyway don't you Luce", he teased. She grinned and punched him playfully. "Course I do! Now I better go and fix James's voice. He's driving Lily crazy."

Sirius rolled his eyes "Because that's such a rare occurrence", he said. Lucy nodded her head in agreement as they walked up to the boy's dormitory to find James. When they walked in, Sirius called him "Prongs! Lucy's here to fix you. Seeing as you aren't masculine enough to break through it on your own, unlike _moi_! Lucy pulled out her wand threateningly "Padfoot if you don't shut up, I may have to hex you again".

With a fake wounded expression he sat down on one of the many piles of clothes strewn around the room. Except this pile of clothes yelled out in pain when it felt Sirius's weight on top of it….

A/N thanks to anyone who has reviewed it's greatly appreciated :D

And a question: Do you think Lucy should end up with one of the marauders? Cos I'm undecided….. Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

"What the-"

"Ow! Sirius, why'd you sit on me? You weigh a tonne!"

"Relax Sirius, its Pete," Lucy calmed Sirius down. Frowning she turned to Peter. "What were you doing disguised as a pile of clothes anyway?"

"I wasn't." protested Peter. "I was looking for something on the floor."

Sirius and Lucy both looked at the spot that Peter pointed to. Sure enough, the 'pile of clothes' had disappeared. "Okaaay." Sirius spoke slowly. "I'm confused."

"How do you think I feel? I was minding my own business, looking for a Chocolate Frog, when your fat arse nearly breaks my back!" Peter spluttered, looking indignant. Lucy giggled. "It is funny though, you have to admit!"

"Have you seen James, Pete?" Sirius changed the subject quickly from his 'fat arse'. "No, sorry," Peter muttered dolefully. "Right, well we're off to find him." He strode towards the door and Lucy swiftly followed. "Oh, and Wormtail, next time put up a sign. Something like: 'Excavation at work. Please do not sit on me.'"

"Okay, you go find James, I'll sit here in case he comes in." Lucy pointed to a couch where Remus was writing an essay. "Fine, he's probably in the kitchens. He must feel right at home there. After all, they all speak in the same voice as him." Laughing at his own joke, Sirius walked out through the portrait hole.

Lucy sat down beside Remus. "Hey Lucy," he smiled distractedly at her while scratching his nose with his quill. "Hey," she said softly. "Are you doing your Transfiguration homework? I have to do mine as well."

"Yeah, I am. It's bloody awful. McGonagall was in a right foul mood today." He grimaced at the thought of her class. "Yeah, she was pretty angry," Lucy agreed. "Especially when Gibbs turned her hat into a turkey." They both chuckled at the memory of the confused turkey standing on their professor's head.

"Well, it was a mistake. He wasn't to know that she's terrified of turkeys."

"Or, that turkeys need to empty their bowels quite that often!" Remus added with a cheeky grin. They both started laughing.

"Listen, I'll go and get my stuff and we can do it together. If you see James, tell him to wait here as well." "Okay, see you in a bit," Remus was already immersed in his work.

As Lucy entered the dormitory, she could hear Marlene and Sylvie talking. "He's so gorgeous. The way his hair falls into his eyes… And that body!" Marlene was clearly after finding a new love interest. She had just broken up with her boyfriend after a two month relationship. "Well, that's true. But he is a bit of an idiot, Marl." Sylvie advised Marlene.

Lucy walked to her bed and greeted the girls. They were both nice and easy to talk to. Lucy preferred Sylvie though. "Hi Lucy," they said simultaneously. They were acting odd. Lucy shrugged to herself, and continued to rummage through her bag.

"No, it'd be embarrassing." "Just ask her!" A whispered argument was taking place between the two girls. Clearly, Sylvie had won. Lucy heard Marlene's voice behind her. "Er, Lucy, could you do me a favour?" Lucy nodded to Marlene. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, it's just I, um…"

"She fancies the pants off Sirius Black." Sylvie cut in. "And she was wondering if you could find out whether he likes her or not." Marlene glared at Sylvie, who smiled innocently back at her.

Lucy struggled to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. This wasn't the first time that a girl had asked her to find out about a marauder's feelings. Were they really that stupid? All of the boys, apart from Remus, treated their girlfriends like crap. Still, she mused, maybe that was part of the appeal? Could Marlene be hoping that she'd be the girl that would tame Sirius Black?

Looking up, she realised that they were still awaiting her answer. "Okay," she spoke suddenly. "But, do you know what you're getting yourself into? He's one of my best friends and everything, but there's no denying that he's a pig when it comes to girls."

Marlene looked at her confusedly. "But, why are you friends with him then? Surely, you could make him…" Lucy snorted. "Yeah, when pigs fly! I just don't talk to him, any of them, about their girlfriends. Unless they ask for my advice, I keep out of it."

Marlene nodded and understanding glimmered in her expression. "Oh. Well, I'd still like to know."

"Sure," Lucy smiled, "I understand, I'll talk to him." Marlene panicked slightly. "Well, don't make it obvious. I mean, that would seem desperate. Be subtle!" This time, Lucy didn't bother to restrain herself. She rolled her eyes. "Marlene, relax! Subtlety is my middle name." She grabbed her quill and transfiguration books. "I'll let you know, okay."

When Lucy walked over to her seat, she found Remus had been joined by James and Sirius. "I found him in the kitchens. Stuffing his face, as usual." Sirius said, in answer to her questioning look.

James didn't speak, but he punched Sirius on the shoulder. "Oh, and Lucy, you haven't gotten away with this. We'll wait until you least expect it and then…. BAM! We'll pull off the greatest prank of all time!" Sirius informed Lucy. James nodded excitedly at his side.

Lucy pulled out her wand. Sirius's bravado was quickly replaced by an expression of fear. "Well, you know, that, that was a joke Luce. Really, I didn't mean it." Lucy smiled mischievously at him but pointed her wand at James. "Larynxium reversio."

James opened his mouth, looking relieved when he found his voice was back to normal. "Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my own sanity, so that I don't have to listen to Lily ranting about you."

James looked slightly nonplussed and then excited. "She was talking about me? What did she say? Come on Lucy, tell me!"

"I'd say it was pretty obvious she was giving out about you, mate." Remus spoke, while still writing. "Oh." James looked dejected.

Lucy pulled out her parchment and began writing the title of her essay. "By the way, should you not be helping her out with Head duties? You don't want to make her even angrier. This could be your year, you know." James had been pursuing Lily Evans since their fourth year. He had been unsuccessful so far. Lucy had a hunch that the two could end up together before the year was out. Call it female intuition.

"Oh, damn I forgot! Thanks for reminding me Lucy. She would have killed me." James sprang up from the chair. "And, Prongs, try not to ask her out," Lucy warned. "Okay, okay. See you later!" He hurried out.

Lucy shook her head and started writing in a looping scrawl.

**Sorry for the delay, I thought I'd have this up a few days ago. I had the flu though so I do have an excuse! :D Stupid Irish weather…. There's flooding all over the place. Did you hear they're moving the HBP to next July?? **

**Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up. Come on!"

"Just leave her; you know she loves to lie in."

"Yeah, but I need to know."

Groaning, Lucy opened one eye. She squinted to see whose finger was being repeatedly poked into her side. "Marlene, stop. I'm awake," Lucy mumbled, her voice husky from sleep.

Rolling over, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. "Lucy! What did Sirius say?"

Lucy sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes blearily. This girl had a one track mind.

"Remember, you promised you'd find out what Sirius thinks." Marlene's tone was sharp- she had expected Lucy to inform her of his reaction straight away. Marlene McKinnon was the type of girl who always got her way.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot. Sorry. I'll find out today for you." Marlene looked disgruntled.

Lucy quickly got up and went to the bathroom-her head couldn't deal with one of Marlene's tantrums this early in the morning. When she came back from her shower, brushing her wet hair, she bumped into Lily.

"Oh, sorry." Both girls apologized at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Lucy I'm sorry about yesterday. I was out of order."

"Don't worry about it," Lucy interjected. "Seriously, you can't help how you feel. It's just I had to stick up for my friend, you know?" Lily nodded. "Actually, he wasn't too bad last night. He's alright when he stops asking me out."

Both girls looked at each other with exasperation. "Boys!" Lucy exclaimed. "Boys." Lily agreed. "Cant live with them, can't live without them!" Laughing, Lily and Lucy both walked to their beds.

The two beds were beside each other and they couldn't have looked more different. While Lucy's was reasonably tidy, Lily's was piled high with robes, bits of parchment and books. Lily may have seemed like a perfect student, but she had her human side.

"Thank God it's Saturday!" Lucy said. She quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and a warm hoody- it was beginning to get cold and November was just around the corner.

"Yeah," Lily groaned as she cleared the contents of her bed into her trunk & clambered in between the covers.

"I'm not leaving this bed for at least five hours." Lily's sleeping habits were well known- she wasn't exactly an early morning person.

Lucy smiled and walked towards the door. It was time to wake the boys. She ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She was just about to open the door when it swung open. Almost losing her balance, she stumbled but a pair of strong arms caught her. "Thanks," she smiled up at her saviour.

"No problem." It was Shane Pattin, her classmate. He was beater on the Quidditch team and he was very well built.

With a start Lucy realised that his 'well built' arms were still supporting her. She blushed slightly. He obviously realised why, because he released her immediately.

"Um, the lads aren't awake if that's what you're wondering," he told her.

She frowned. "Well, I'm going to have to do something about that!" He laughed gently. "Lucky them. It's not everyone who gets the chance to be woken up by a pretty girl." Lucy smiled up at him. His blue eyes gazed into hers. "Well, I better go. I need food!" Shane broke the silence. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon Luce."

He walked away and Lucy realized she was staring at his ass. She mentally shook herself. "Still, there's no harm in looking, is there?" she muttered to herself.

**Thanks for reviewing ******** You are amazing :D**


	5. Chapter 5

She creaked open the door. All four boys were snoring. Remus was lying on his stomach with his bed covers knocked on the floor. Sirius, whose bed was closest to the door, had somehow twisted himself around so that his head was at the bottom and his feet were at the top.

Lucy shook her head silently. Despite being friends with them, she never completely understood how boys minds worked. James and Peter's beds were beside the window. They, at least, were sleeping on their backs.

She put her hands on her hips and stood in the middle of the room. She cleared her throat and prepared to wake them.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!"

Her blood-curdling scream's effect was immediate.

James sat bolt upright on his bed. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" he yelled-and promptly banged his head on one of the posts.

Remus fell out of his bed and joined his duvet on the floor.

Sirius grabbed his wand off of his bedside table. "'s goin' on?" he moaned blearily.

Peter's reaction, however, was slightly different. He remained perfectly still, exactly as he had been before Lucy's shriek.

As the three boys slowly realised that Lucy had screamed they relaxed. "What did you do that for?" James glared at Lucy while rubbing his head.

"Well, I figured that this would be the most annoying way to wake you. Why hasn't Wormy woken?"

"He's taken to wearing earplugs to sleep. Apparently, James snores very loudly. Can't say I've noticed myself," Remus mumbled from his position on the floor.

"Oh. Well I'll leave you the pleasure of waking him. Now hurry up and get changed! I'll be in the common room." Lucy had been friends with the boys for seven years, but was still slightly awkward with the whole half naked boys scenario. She left them to change in private.

She curled up on her favourite chair beside the fireplace and started reading a book that had been left on the table "Magical Creatures of Britain and Ireland."

Engrossed in the vivid description of a fire-breathing Shih Tzu, she didn't notice the creamy barn owl tapping on the window.

"Isn't that Lyra at the window?" Peter's voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning, Lucy looked out. "Oh, yeah it is." Quickly, she got up and let her owl in. She had gotten Lyra from her parents before coming to Hogwarts.

She read the letter attached to her owl's leg. "It's from Tina. She said to say hi to all of you." Her older sister, Tina, was a muggle but she still loved to write to Lucy using owl post. The two girls were close because there was only four years between them.

"I'll reply later." Lyra nipped her finger affectionately and flew out the window.

"Lets go for breakfast, I'm starving," Remus suggested. They all agreed and made their way to the Great Hall.

"So what's your plans for today?" Wormtail asked in between bites of toast.

"How about a trip to Hogsmeade?" Sirius suggested through a mouthful of Wizarding Cheerios.

"Yeah! I'm in the mood for a butterbeer," Lucy agreed. James shook his head. "Sorry guys. I have to go to a meeting with Lily."

"Well," Peter suddenly went red, "I have a date!"

"Really? Who with?"

Lucy stayed quiet, she tried not to get involved in their love lives.

"Stephanie Gleeson. You know her, she's in Hufflepuff," Wormtail said, his thin face proud. Stephanie was a rather plain girl who sat beside Lucy in Care of Magical Creatures. She was nice though, so Wormtail had done well for himself.

"She's not exactly a stunner is she? You could do better, mate." Sirius wrinkled his nose.

Lucy bit her lip to stop her anger from spilling out. Sirius wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"God, you're so shallow Padfoot! It's not all about looks, you know. Anyway, I think she's cute." With that he got up from the table, and walked away. "Oops, he's touchy today." Sirius remarked.

A silence enveloped the group and they finished their breakfasts.

"Well, James is out, Peter's out, you up for a trip to Hogsmeade?" Lucy questioned Remus. He shook his head. "Full moon's coming up, I need to rest."

"Looks like it's just you and me so Lucy!" Sirius informed her.

"Great," Lucy muttered sarcastically, but her grin showed that she was joking.

They all walked to the Entrance Hall together, where James and Remus left them. Lucy and Sirius made their way to the one eyed witch statue on the third floor.

It wasn't long until they'd reached Honeydukes cellar.

**TopsyTurvee, CullenCrazy32, lord-darkwater258, IheartHP95.**

**You all rock :) thanks so much for taking the time to review and be kind :D **

**I was listening to the radio yesterday, a woman was talking and her name was Lucy Murphy! Freaky-deaky! **

**So thanks for reading and please drop a review on your way out. It doesn't even have to be long!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Marlene asked me to find out if you fancied her." Lucy informed Sirius, while warming her hands on a hot chocolate. They had come to the Three Broomsticks and decided to have cocoa rather than butterbeer.

"Did she now?" Sirius looked thoughtful. "Well, Martin told me she was a complete nutter. Merlin knows how he stuck her for 2 months."

"So, what'll I tell her?" Lucy prompted him. She dipped her finger into the melted marshmallows and licked it.

"Tell her that I… tell her that I'm already with someone. Someone from Beauxbatons! They're all pretty foxy!"

She rolled her eyes. "No, that's obviously a lie! I'll tell her that you don't want to ruin your friendship, or something stupid like that."

"Whatever." Sirius shrugged, already losing interest in the subject. "So, what was up with Tina earlier?" All of the boys had met Lucy's sister at King's Cross, and they had gotten on well with her.

"Oh, the usual. She was just telling me about work and asking how I was."

Tina was a journalist and her job always interested Lucy. At the moment, Tina was writing about England's drug problem. Her articles were controversial because they named well-known figures as possible drug dealers and users.

"You worry about her, don't you?" Sirius interrupted her thoughts softly.

Lucy nodded. "It's hard not to. I mean, she's not a witch. She seems helpless without magic. Still, it's not like I can follow her around! And these articles she's writing…. She's making enemies, powerful enemies," Lucy finished, looking embarrassed at her outburst of emotion.

Sirius rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's hard not to worry about the people you love. Don't be embarrassed. It's natural that you want your family to be safe. Well, for you anyway. I mean, your family actually likes you."

Sirius had left home during the summer, he had stayed with James. His family were steeped in the Dark Arts. Sirius hated them all and the feeling was mutual. Smiling sadly, Lucy squeezed his hand. "We're your family Sirius and we always will be. Me, James, Remus and Peter. Don't ever forget that."

Sirius smiled at her. "Thanks Lucy, you don't know how much that means." He cleared his throat. "Now, come on, let's go to Zonkos. We're just depressing ourselves here." His voice seemed too loud in the quiet atmosphere.

Still, Lucy was glad of the suggestion. She didn't like to dwell on such matters.

**I know it's very short but it didn't seem right with more added on. Promise I'll update again very soon! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! And let me know if you have any criticism. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was curled up on her bed reading. She had always loved to read and every holiday she made a point of visiting a muggle bookstore & stocking up. At the moment, she was rereading The Lord of the Rings. It had been a firm favourite of hers since she had gotten it from her uncle on her ninth birthday.

"Hey Lucy! Oh, I love that book. Wizards fiction just isn't the same is it?" Lily's cheerful voice broke into her reverie. "No, it's not," Lucy smiled at Lily. Carefully marking her page, she put the book aside. "Any news? You're Head Girl now, so you have to dish the gossip!" They both started laughing.

"Well, I did catch our very own Marlene snogging a sixth year in a broom cupboard." Lucy raised her eyebrows in shock. Marlene had seemed genuinely upset earlier when Lucy had tactfully broken the news to her. Still, maybe the only way to get over a man is to get straight back on the horse.

"She's certainly free and easy with the loving!" Lily muttered, half-frowning. Lily was a hopeless romantic. She believed that everyone had one true soul mate. Lucy was more cynical about life in general. She lay down on the bed beside Lucy and sighed, lost in thought.

When she spoke, she stared at the ceiling. "What's it like?" she asked quietly. "To be best friends with boys?" Lucy frowned at the strange question, and thought about her answer.

"Well, in a way it's brilliant. No bitching, no worrying about what the real meaning is behind their words. Boys generally mean exactly what they say. It's easy to be friends with them."

Lily nodded. "But, do you not miss the girly nights, when you do each other up and talk about boys? I mean, girls understand each other."

"Mmmm. Well, you don't miss what you never had do you? I know that I could join in with all of you if I wanted to, it's just… I'm happy with what I have. Of course, it does have its downsides; the farting jokes and the whole macho thing just annoy me!"

Lucy laughed and groaned at the same time. "I can only imagine! You know though, I'm here any time you need to talk." Lucy smiled appreciatively. "I might hold you to that! But, you should hang out with us some day, you might be surprised at what you see."

"And, _I _might just hold_ you _to that," Lily informed Lucy.

The two girls went silent, each thinking about different things. However, the silence was comfortable. They were the only two muggle-born Gryffindors in their year. There was an understanding between them.

They both knew the mixture of complete shock and excitement that accompanied Professor McGonagall's visit.

They both knew the hardship of leaving friends and family to live in a strange castle for most of the year.

They both knew the hurt and shame that came with the term mudblood.

This understanding provided a foundation of a friendship that, while it had its rows, was strong. The main reason why they hadn't been best friends was their own difference in friends. If circumstances had been different, Lucy had no doubt that she would have been very close with Lily Evans.

They managed to maintain a friendship, despite the difficulties. While they didn't speak that often, they each had the utmost trust in each other.

"I'm going to bed," Lily yawned widely. "I am absolutely exhausted." Lily would spend all day in bed if she could, snuggled up with a good book and lots of chocolate.

"Night, I'm going to sleep now myself." Drawing the curtains around her bed, Lucy smiled as she remembered Shane Pattin's earlier remark. She drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a certain pair of blue eyes.

**This chapter is slightly odd! But I had to put something up... Apologies for the delay by the way but Im back at school and it's hard to have time to come on this and write.. The good news is, I know exactly where I'm going with this so Woop woop!! Thanks again to TopsyTurvee, CullenCrazy32, IHeartHP95, lord-darkwater258, Sporkface, sophiesayshi and ifyoujump. Hope you enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate Sundays", Remus grumbled.

Sirius, Lucy and Remus had come down to the Quidditch Stadium to watch Gryffindor practise.

"Yeah, you just know that you've a week of school ahead of you. It's awful," Sirius agreed.

Peter was gone for a walk with Stephanie. He had refused to tell the boys about his date in detail, he just went bright red and muttered "good."

They watched James flying around and shouting orders to the rest of the team. "I hope we win this year, wipe the smirk off the Slytherin's face," Remus said suddenly.

Slytherin had won the cup last year.

Lucy looked sideways at Sirius but his face was blank, carefully masking any emotion. His little brother, Regulus, was seeker on the Slytherin team. He had taken great pleasure in goading Sirius after the win. Sirius had tried to hide it but they could all see that he was hurt.

He abruptly changed the subject.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm staying in Hogwarts anyway. It's my last chance to and I want to make the most of it!" Lucy answered his question brightly.

"I'm going home." Remus spoke quietly. "My mom is sick."

Sirius threw Lucy an uneasy look. They had both heard that his mom was gravely ill from spattergroit but Remus hadn't confided in them. So, they couldn't comfort him.

"Sorry to hear that, Moony. Hope she gets better soon."

"I know that Peter is going home too. I don't know what James and I are doing yet though."

A comfortable silence enveloped the trio. They watched as the team landed on the ground, spattered with mud.

"Full moon tonight," Remus said suddenly. Sirius nodded.

The four friends had realised that Remus was a werewolf in second year. The three boys had become animagi, but Lucy had decided not to. It would have drawn too much attention from her room mates if she, along with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all snuck out every full moon.

Instead, she stayed in the common room and waited for them to return. She didn't worry too much about them because she knew the boys would keep Remus safe.

The Gryffindor team changed and James and Shane began walking up towards their seats. Shane sat beside Lucy. "Do you fly?" he asked inquisitively.

"Not really. I'm not too bad at it but I don't have a broom. I'm not all that interested in buying one either."

"Do you want to try out mine? I'm just after getting an Oaksley. It's a new brand, just on the market."

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Lucy got up from her seat and walked with Shane towards the pitch. Halfway down, she turned and waved goodbye to James, Remus and Sirius. "See you later!"

Shane handed her the Oaksley and leaned up against the fence. "Take as long as you want." Smiling, Lucy got on the broom and kicked off from the ground. She laughed, exhilarated by the feeling of the wind in her hair. The broom was very fast and she accelerated around the pitch a few times. Coming to land, she noticed Shane watching her with a smile playing on his lips. Blushing slightly, she handed him back the broom. "That was amazing!"

Shane smiled at her enthusiasm. "You're not half bad, you know," he said thoughtfully "with a bit of training you could try out for the team."

Lucy grinned but shook her head "It's not really my thing, to be honest. I think I'll leave the quidditch to James!" They walked up to the castle together for diner, chatting easily about Gryffindor's quidditch prospects on the way.

* * *

"So what's the story with you and Pattin?" James questioned. Lucy answered honestly. "Nothing….yet!" She grinned and tucked into some piping hot lasagne. "We're going to have to have a little chat with him so," Sirius said, somewhat ominously. Lucy ignored him and continued eating. "You know, in some countries they eat dogs," she said in a casual voice. Sirius winced. Smirking at him, she turned her attention to Remus. "You ready for tonight?" He nodded, his face pale. "Yeah. Actually, we're going to head away soon."

Lucy smiled sympathetically at him. It must be agony to have to go through the transformation.

**Okay I know I'm terrible for updating! I'm a very lazy person :( And I just got a puppy! If you go to thedailypuppy com and search for awaylaughingonafastcamel you'll see her :) Siriusly the cutest pup ever! (although i may be slightly biased)**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be a bit more exciting.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy yawned and looked at her watch. 4 a.m. They wouldn't return for another half an hour. She had stayed awake in the common room. Every full moon, while Remus, Sirius, Peter and James were off exploring the grounds, Lucy waited in the Common room for them to come back. Normally, she fell asleep and was woken by their return. Tonight, however, was different. She couldn't sleep. A sudden sound made her sit up straight, her heart pounding. She gripped her wand. These were dark and dangerous times- who knew if Voldemort had infiltrated Hogwarts?

She let a quiet sigh of relief escape her lips when she saw the slippered feet of Lily Evans padding down the staircase.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I had a bad dream. So, I got up to sit beside the fire." Lily looked at the smouldering embers of the fire. "Looks like I'm too late." Lucy became slightly worried when she saw Lily take a seat. If the boys walked in now and Lily saw them, there would be awkward questions asked. She tried to think of a way to get Lily back to bed. But it was too late. The portrait hole swung open as James, Sirius and Peter walked in. James had a shallow cut on the side of his head and a livid bruise was already blooming on Sirius' forehead.

Lucy groaned when Lily's eyes widened and she stood up.

"James Potter, you are Head Boy! What were you doing out at this hour? And what has happened to your face?"

James sent a panicked look towards Lucy, who shrugged helplessly. "Look, Lily can you just forget about this. I'm fine, it's just a cut."

"No, I will not just forget about it! Where were you, out hexing Slytherins again? Tell me what you were doing, or, I swear I'll go to McGonagall."

James expression turned stony. "Stay out of this; it's absolutely none of your business. I can't believe you'd even consider squealing on us."

Lily's cheeks grew hot but she raised her chin defiantly. Her retort was cut off by Sirius- "Give us a minute Lily."

Lucy, James, Sirius and Peter went over to the corner and began a whispered discussion. "She's not going to let this go," Sirius remarked grimly. James was furious. "She isn't the girl that I thought she was. I can't believe she thinks I'd… I can't believe she would even consider telling!"

"She doesn't realise how serious this is though James, she thinks you were just off on a prank," Lucy mollified him. She glanced over at Lily, who was looking mutinous.

"Well, we can't tell her the real reason," Peter whispered. Sirius nodded. "It's not our secret to tell."

Lucy looked thoughtful "I would trust her though. Look, we're going to have to speak to Moony."

Sirius nodded again. "I'll calm her down; buy us a bit of time." They walked back over to Lily. Sirius chose his words carefully. "Lily, we can't tell you what we were doing. Not yet. Please, don't say anything until tomorrow. I promise that you'll get your answer." He spoke sincerely. Lily frowned and sighed. "Fine. But I want to know. Tomorrow." She turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs.

James sat heavily on a chair and put his head in his hands. "Moony is going to kill us. We've just blown his cover."

Peter threw a look at Lucy. "Why was she here?" he glared at her, as if it was her fault.

"She just got up, I didn't have time to get rid of her!" she answered indignantly.

"There's no point in arguing," Sirius said wearily, "Let's just go to bed. Tomorrow, we'll sort this." He rubbed a hand across his forehead, wincing when he passed over his bruise. Silently, the boys and Lucy all went to bed.

**Thanks for the reviews! Happy (belated) Hallowe'en!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy woke early the next morning. She hurriedly got dressed. The other girls were all still asleep. She put on her school cloak and quietly stole out of the room.

When she reached the common room, she found Sirius, Peter and James already up, waiting. By unspoken agreement, all four walked out through the portrait and headed towards the hospital wing.

They had to talk to Remus.

James held the map in his hand, checking for any signs of Filch. They had made the map in fourth year. It showed the whole lot of Hogwarts and all of its inhabitants. Peter, who was exceptional at drawing, had drawn it, Sirius and James had explored the school and Remus and Lucy had charmed it. The map was invaluable.

They reached the Hospital wing without any difficulties. James and Lucy shared an anxious glance, before Peter pushed the door. It was locked. "Alohomora," Sirius whispered, pointing his wand at the keyhole. The door opened slowly and they trooped inside.

Remus lay awake in the bed nearest the door. He glanced towards his friends, a look of surprise darting across his face. "You lot are early." His voice was hoarse and tired. He gave a wan smile. "Nice though, I couldn't sleep." Gesturing towards the seats, he invited them to sit.

James began speaking uneasily. "Look Moony, there's a problem. Somebody…" he stopped and threw a plaintive look at Sirius.

Sirius sighed heavily and told Remus of their predicament, rushing his words, as if hoping that he could lessen their impact by telling the story quickly.

A long silence began while Remus digested the information. His face paled even further.

"No." He croaked out a single word. He looked frantically from one sorry face to another.

"She can't…. no, this will ruin everything… tells everyone….leave school…..be an outcast," he started to mumble. Lucy cut him off in the middle of his panic. "No, Remus. Okay? This was our fault. We'll fix it. Please don't worry. Lily doesn't actually know anything. But, for what it's worth, I think you could tell her."

Remus began to regain his composure. Lucy could understand his reaction though, werewolves were considered highly risky and they were shunned within society. If the student's parents found out, Remus would surely be sent home.

James spoke again. "Remus, the reason that we're here is that we need to decide what to tell her. It's your decision. If you want, we can say that we were on a prank." He laughed bitterly. "Considering how quickly she jumped to conclusions about me…… Well, she's not going to find that hard to believe."

Remus closed his eyes. "I don't… Lily would be okay to tell, I suppose. But, still….. I do trust her though; she's not the type to spread this around." Conflicting emotions raced across his face. "I should be the one to tell her," Remus decided, with steely determination.

"I'll get her, you stay here." Lucy quickly ran through the empty corridors to Gryffindor tower. She shook a grumpy Lily awake. Her mood wasn't improved when she saw who had woken her. As far as Lily was concerned, Lucy was also involved in the boy's escapades. "Shh. It's time for your explanation," Lucy softly told Lily, so the others wouldn't be woken. Lily silently got dressed and they walked together back to the infirmary.

She was clearly confused when she saw Remus lying in bed, pale and apprehensive, with his friends gathered around him. "Oh Remus, are you okay?" she asked, with concern. He held up his hand to stop her. He needed to say this while he had the courage.

"The boys were with me last night. Lily, there's something you should know. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Lily looked uncomfortable- part of her wanted to demand answers & another part realised that Remus was taking this very seriously. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "I won't tell," she promised.

"Lily, I'm a werewolf." Remus blurted it out.

Everyone watched her worriedly. Her eyes widened but she didn't back away. Remus took this as a sign of hope. "Lily?" She blinked.

Lily didn't look as shocked as everyone had expected her to. James looked at her closely. "You already knew."

Lily nodded numbly. "Not for certain, but I kind of guessed. I didn't know for sure. Oh Remus, of course I won't tell anyone." She leant down and hugged him tightly.

Remus was amazed. Lily Evans was the first person he had ever told of his own accord. His friends had figured it out, but he hadn't actually volunteered the information. This was a big step for him. "You have no idea what this means to me," he spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving Lily's eyes.

"So you won't be telling McGonagall?" Peter asked anxiously.

Lily shook her head. "Of course not, although I assume the teachers know of your situation?" Remus nodded.

Sirius then spoke up. "Well, I think it's time for breakfast!"

The chairs screeched as they all stood up. "See you later, Moony."

As Lucy was eating, she realised that Lily hadn't questioned why the boys were with Remus. She fervently hoped that Miss Head Girl didn't ever find out that three unregistered animagi, one of which was head boy, were running around Hogwarts every month.

**Thanks so much for reading and adding this to alerts/reviewing :)**

**Does anyone have any suggestions for a good summary for this? Cos the one I have isn't great... Please help! You can PM me or just leave it in a review.. Thanks xD**

**I cant wait for Twilight! **

**Until next time :) I'm away laughing!**


	11. Chapter 11

A few days passed and things went back to normal.

So when Lucy woke up on a Friday morning with, what felt like, two large and annoying butterflies dancing in her stomach, she didn't understand her feelings of anxiety. She rubbed her eyes and checked her watch: 8.30. She groaned-she was late for breakfast. Again.

Yawning, she pulled the curtains surrounding her bed and stuffed her feet into her fluffy slippers. It got quite draughty in the castle. Lucy was idly wondering whether to put her hair up or to leave it down, when the source of her discomfort became clear. A large enchanted heart was tacked to the wall. Its pink surface glittered ominously and every few minutes, a squeaky voice would say "Mrs. Lucy Pattin."

Suddenly all of the reasons for her nerves came rushing back. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade trip and she was going on a date. The date was with Shane Pattin. She knew that Sirius, Peter, Remus and James were planning something. James and Sirius still hadn't gotten their revenge on her, so she was dreading it. While normally Lucy wouldn't have been worried about the third reason, she knew that they could do practically anything to embarrass her. Best friends they may be but none of them ever passed up a chance to maraud, least of all Lucy!

Add Lucy's lack of experience to the equation, and a humiliating situation looked inevitable! She wasn't exactly Marlene when it came to dating. Sure, she'd had kisses and little flings with two or three boys. But nothing serious. No proper relationships, which was why she was nervous about the date. What if she had nothing to talk about? Or what if Shane expected her to go to that horrible Madam Puddifoots? She shivered at the thought. Sylvie's loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Lucy. You have been staring at that for about five minutes! What are you doing, picturing your wedding day?"

Lucy fought back a grin. She was pretending to be angry with the girls in her dorm, who had made a massive fuss over her date with Shane. She threw a sock at her friend and managed to hit her on the head. Smiling, Lucy held up her hands in surrender before Sylvie could retaliate.

"Ah Sylvie, you deserved it!"

Smirking impishly, Sylvie nodded. "I suppose so. C'mon lets go eat."

The two girls walked down to the hall together. When they reached the table, they were both surprised to see Lily sitting between James and Peter. A truce had been brokered between them since Lily had been told about Remus' lupine tendencies. At first, James had been very angry with her, but he had quickly forgiven Lily when she apologized.

But, Lucy hadn't realized that they were friendly enough for Lily to even consider sitting beside James.

The two girls parted then, Sylvie drifting to the far end of the table, and Lucy forcing her way in between Sirius and Remus. She grinned cheekily when the two boys began to complain loudly about her invading their "personal space." They proceeded to continue their conversation around Lucy's head.

She noticed Peter forlornly eating his toast while Lily and James talked. "Hey Pete. You up to anything tomorrow?" He immediately brightened when Lucy started talking to him. "Nah, not much, just…." He paused and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Just going to Hogsmeade with Steph." Lucy smiled. "That's going well then?"

"Yeah, she's so nice. It just seems like she gets me, y'know?" He finished eating his toast and stood up, brushing the crumbs off himself. "Actually, I'm going to Muggle studies with her now. See you later." She nodded and waved goodbye.

While she had been talking to him, the two boys had left, but James and Lily were still sitting across from her. She watched as Lily blushed at something James had said. She muttered something in response and James laughed loudly, a proper belly laugh.

Lucy took this in with surprise. Could the great Lily Evans possibly fancy the 'arrogant' James Potter?

Smiling, Lily got up and walked away, James looking wistfully after her. He noticed Lucy watching him and grinned. "Looking good Luce, isn't it!" He laughed. "I knew she couldn't resist me for long."

Lucy laughed dryly. "Oh yeah Prongs, only took two years." She smiled at him. "A few weeks back she hated you. With a passion. Now, she's all blushing and giggling! You haven't slipped her some love potion have you?" Lily teased him.

"Well, I had considered it!" He laughed.

They both got up and walked to Defense. On their way they walked past Shane. He winked at Lucy and she smiled back, but they kept walking. James saw the expression on Lucy's face change when she saw Shane. "I never really realized that you actually fancied him!" he said accusingly.

Lucy scoffed. "What, I just agreed to go out with him for the fun of it?"

James grimaced slightly. "Well, let's face it; it's what I'd do."

"True, you are a little man whore." Lucy smiled at the indignation on his face.

"But, seriously Luce, you don't have to worry about any pranks tomorrow. I promise."

She thanked him gratefully. James always kept his promises. It was one less thing to worry about. Now all she had to do was decide what to wear and it would all be okay.

Hopefully.

**thanks so much for all the nice reviews left for the last chapter :) Sorry for the update delay, I've exams coming up. In fact I shouldn't even be writing this now! So I probly wont be able to update this until after Christmas. :( Happy Christmas in advance!!**

**Lotsa love and cookies :) please read and review xD**


End file.
